Brick Walls
by Dlwells51
Summary: Short one shot for Jack whump lovers.


_A/N Short one shot for Jack whump lovers like Gib_

 _Keep your mind on the road_! Mac reminded himself angrily. _All you need is an accident to try to explain._ He glanced over to Jack dozing in the seat next to him, head propped against the closed window. Jack really didn't need anymore injuries at this point either. The three monster sized thugs that he'd been up against while Mac crashed their target's computer system irretrievably had already done a number on him, he didn't need any more bruises. At least there hadn't appeared to be anything actually broken, Mac thought gratefully. Usually Jack was able to efficiently dispatch three or four adversaries in a few minutes time. Those three had kept Jack busy doling out punishment for almost ten minutes as Mac tried to concentrate on the computer drive. This time Mac had been unable to block the sounds of the skirmish out as he usually managed to do as he worked. It had sounded so brutal he found himself with a death grip on the steering wheel now just thinking about it. It took a few minutes to get first one hand and then the other released and shaken out from the painful cramps that the memory induced.

They had finally managed to escape the building and elude their stubborn pursuers about forty five minutes ago, much to Mac's relief. His frown deepened as he reigned his thoughts back to the road in front of him. This is why Jack usually insists on doing the driving Mac reminded himself clenching his jaw until his teeth ground audibly. _Focus! Dammit!_

The car continued it's twenty plus miles over the speed limit journey another ten minutes encountering very few other autos and only a couple of semi rigs in that time. The relief Mac felt at that good fortune was almost palpable, but he trampled down the feeling as quickly as it arose, unreasonably thinking it could jinx the rest of their retreat.

Finally seeing the exit that marked the end of the highway portion of their escape route, Mac allowed himself to relax just a bit. _Finally!_ The prearranged exfil location was now only minutes away. He pressed on the brake firmly until the car finally ground to a stop just before the end of the long off ramp. He proceeded west on the now smaller two lane road automatically calculating the remaining time it would take to reach their destination.

"How're we doing bud?" Jack asked, rousing at the change in speed and feel of the road.

"Almost there." Had just left his lips as they passed under the bright green traffic signal and he noticed that Jack was looking at him out of the corner of his vision field. Neither man saw the nondescript pickup truck that barreled through the intersection at full speed smashing into Jack's side of the car and throwing the upper half of his body into Mac's shoulder and trapping his legs under the jackknifed door and what was left of the dash.

Mac came to gasping for breath against the air bag at his left side and the crushing pressure pinning him against it and his now tilted seat from the right. He blinked furiously trying to see through the thick warm liquid that seemed to bathe his aching face. Seconds later he felt the bag deflate leaving him crammed against his door and allowing him to realize to his shock that Jack was the source of the heavy weight against his right arm and chest.

He heard someone yelling "Jack! Jack!" as he frantically attempted to open his door and half fell out when it finally sprang open. He struggled to simultaneously support and pull his friend's limp body toward him but suddenly became aware of intense heat engulfing them.

His eyes widened in horror as he looked up to see flames erupting and licking at the entire right side of their vehicle, completely obscuring his view of everything beyond. Jack's body wasn't budging and he threw himself over it reaching down his friend's legs and trying to create some space between the warm wetness and sharp cold edges of metal pinning them. He felt the metal tear his hands and arms as he choked on the heated air and sobbed in despair as he realized his desperate efforts were useless. He screamed as he watched Jack's shirt burst into flames inches from his own face. He howled in anguish as he felt the searing flames enveloping him and suddenly everything shifted abruptly. Now he only felt iron strong clamps on his arms and his head snapped back and then jerked forward. His left arm was suddenly free and his head whipped to the side from a blow, his voice choking off mid scream as his eyes flew open to meet the furious and flashing brown ones inches from his face.

"MAC! STOP IT!" Jack roared. The iron clamps on his arms shook him again like a rag doll and his head swam from lack of oxygen.

"For God's sake breathe!" He commanded. So Mac did his best to take in some air.

"Where the fuck are you?!" Jack demanded, finally seeing some recognition in the wild blue eyes.

Mac couldn't answer but he was somehow able to throw himself forward into Jack's solid chest. He buried his face into the warmth and clung to it desperately, his body heaving and jerking.

Jack hugged him tightly and murmured softly, "It's okay, we're okay" over and over until he felt some of intensity lessen. It seemed like an hour passed before Mac finally relaxed, then drew back abruptly.

Jack watched the transformation from totally spent, limp emptiness to guarded iron resolve, brick by brick the walls formed around the ghostly pale form in front of him.

"You're not gonna tell me what that was about, are you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

The silence stretched between them.

"I usually die in my dreams, can't be much worse than that, can it?" Jack asked him trying to coax him to open up a little.

Mac's head drooped and he let out a long defeated sounding sigh. "We both die." He finally admitted softly.

"Weeellll?" Jack drew the short word out tilting his head for extra emphasis.

Mac shook his head just minutely, the movement barely noticeable, then spared Jack the briefest of glances.

"Marginally better." He finally conceded. _At least you didn't leave me behind._


End file.
